The amino acid sequence of UDP-galactose, N-acetyl glucosamine, beta-4 galactosyl transferase, the catalytic component of lactose synthase will be determined in conjunction with a study of its binding sites for substrates and the regulatory protein alpha-lactalbumin. The complete covalent structure of human serum transferrin will be determined and its metal binding sites investigated by chemical modification.